2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Roland Emmerich
Roland Emmerich is the director of many movies including 2012, Independence Day and The Day After Tomorrow Before "2012" Emmerich was born in Stuttgart, West Germany, and grew up in the nearby town of Sindelfingen. As a youth, he traveled extensively throughout Europe and North America on vacations financed by his father, Hans Emmerich, the wealthy founder of a garden machinery production company. In 1977, he began attending University of Television and Film Munich with the intention of studying to become a production designer. After watching Star Wars, he instead decided to enroll in the school's film director program. Required to create a short film as his final thesis in 1981, he wrote and directed the full-length feature The Noah's Ark Principle, which was screened as the opening film of the 34th Berlin International Film Festival in 1984. In 1985, he founded Centropolis Film Productions (now Centropolis Entertainment) in partnership with his sister, producer Ute Emmerich, and directed his major film debut, a fantasy feature named Joey. Producer Mario Kassar invited Emmerich to come to the United States to direct a futuristic action film entitled Isobar. Dean Devlin, who appeared in Moon 44, soon joined Emmerich as his writing and producing partner, and served in this capacity until 2000. Emmerich next helmed the 1994 science-fiction film Stargate. At the time, it set a record for the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film released in the month of October.11 It became more commercially successful than most film industry insiders had anticipated and spawned a highly popular media franchise. Emmerich then directed Independence Day, an alien invasion feature, released in 1996, that became the first film to gross $100 million in less than a weekend went on to become one of the most financially successful films of all time, at one point having been the second-highest grossing film in terms of worldwide box office.mmerich and Devlin then created the television series The Visitor, which aired on the Fox Network during 1997–1998 before being canceled after one season. His next film, Godzilla, opened in 1998. An extensive advertising and marketing campaign generated significant hype during the months leading up to the film's release. The film was a box office success but was met with negative reviews from critics and fans. It garnered a Saturn Award for Best Special Effects, a BMI Film Music Award, and the Audience Award for Best Director at the European Film Awards while also receiving a Razzie Award for Worst Remake or Sequel. It has only a 26% fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Taking a short break from science-fiction, Emmerich next directed the American Revolutionary War epic The Patriot. One of only four films (Universal Soldier, Anonymous and White House Down being the others) Emmerich has directed in which he did not contribute to the screenplay, the film received a generally favorable critical and commercial response,18 and is Emmerich's best-reviewed film to date. After teaming up with new screenwriting partner Harald Kloser, Emmerich returned once again to directing a visual effects-laden adventure with 2004's blockbuster The Day After Tomorrow, another disaster film about a rapidly oncoming Ice Age brought upon by the effects of global warming. "2012" In 2009, Emmerich directed 2012, an apocalyptic disaster film based on the conspiracy theory that the ancient Mayans prophesied the world's ending on December 21, 2012.24 Despite mixed reviews, the film went on to be his second highest grossing film to date (after Independence Day) and received praise from audiences. Emmerich usually finishes production of a large-scale movie both in a time frame shorter and on a budget lower than what is typically requested by other directors. "After 2012" After the filming of 2012, Roland moved on to White House Down, then Stonewall and then Independence Day Resurgance and is currently working on Midway. He is going to direct Singularity as well, a film which has a script now in the hands of Roland's longtime friend Harald Kloser and Spenser Cohen, and with a projected release date of 2024. "Trivia" *Roland was considering to direct Spider-Man and Die Another Day. *His project Singularity has been in development since late 2010. *A global warming campaigner after The Day After Tomorrow. *Donated $150,000 to the Outfest's Legacy Project, which is dedicated to the gay and lesbian film preservation, the largest gift in the festival's history (2006). *Lives in Beverly Hills, California. *Has a cameo in 2012 as the Christ The Redeemer Statue. *Produced The Visitor (1997), Eight Legged Freaks (2002), and 2012 (2009), each of which features a major character who hosts his own radio show dealing with the paranormal and conspiracy theories. Each character also broadcasts from their camper. Category:2012 Category:Film makers